criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of minor criminals
This list covers all minor criminals mentioned in Criminal Minds. Season One A Real Rain The Boys in Iowa The Boys in Iowa was one of the first cases Hotch and Gideon worked together. Three children had been murdered and the authorities had no leads. Gideon and Hotch delivered the profile, which led them to a local 4H leader. As they moved in to arrest him, he held them at gunpoint and a brief standoff ensued. They were able to talk him down and make an arrest. When the case went to court, however, the man’s wife gave him a false alibi for the murders, leading to him being released. In the end, he was finally incarcerated after killing a fourth child. The Popular Kids The Montana Strangler One of Derek Morgan's earliest cases he worked together with Gideon, the Montana strangler (so named in this wiki) targeted girls. The case brought about a great deal of nightmares for Morgan, who felt like he had been responsible for a later murder as he had told the police that he could make a profile if he had more information, i.e. another victim. Unfinished Business The Boise Child Killer The Boise Child Killer (real name unspecified) was an apparently prolific serial killer in Boise, Idaho who targeted children. He was captured through a profile given by Max Ryan. The Fisher King, Part 1 Frank Giles Giles was one of the victims of serial killer Randall Garner. He was a hardcore criminal with a criminal record for, among other things, assault, armed robbery and rape. He was killed by Garner, who impaled him with a sword. Marty Harris A convicted pedophile and fetish burglar, Harris was briefly employed by serial killer Randall Garner. He was later killed by another of his associates, Frank Giles. Season Two P911 Frank Portwell A sex offender suspected of abducting Dustin Powers. According to Garcia, he was serving a 12-year sentence in prison. Martin Dubrais A sex offender suspected of abducting Dustin Powers. Was shot to death in January 2005. Patrick Forbes A sex offender suspected of abducting Dustin Powers. He was a suspect when he was about to be sold in an online auction, but was written off as he, according to Agent Katie Cole, wasn’t smart enough to pull that off. Lessons Learned Tariq Mohammad A member of the Militant Islamic Society, and the one who smuggled the anthrax the group had stolen from a Dutch laboratory into America. Before converting to Islam, his name was Andre Jenson. Fear and Loathing The White Stallions A white supremacy movement in a New York suburb. Inspired by a series of murders of African-American girls disguised as hate crimes, they assaulted a black teenager. Season Three Seven Seconds The Killer of Jessica Davies Jessica Davies’ murder, which predated the episode by one week, was initially thought to be connected to the case at hand. She was abducted from a mall and found dead hours later. According to Reid, the killer, who remains unidentified at the end of the episode, killed her because he realized that he could never have any privacy with her. About Face The Scarsdale Skinner A presumumed serial killer, whose real name is unrevealed. According to Reid, Rossi somehow helped capture him by using psycho-linguistics to profile his reading habits. Judging by the nickname, it can be safely assumed he flayed his victims. 3rd Life The McCrellan Corporation A predominantly Irish mob centered in Boston, which Jack Vaughan once worked as an enforcer for. The organization was particularly ruthless in regards to those it viewed as a threat, so any potential witnesses to their crimes never come forward for fear of retribution. The "corporation" may have been disbanded by the testimony of Jack Vaughan, who had turned against the group and was placed in Witness Protection after his wife died in an attack that was meant for him. Damaged The Indianapolis Rapist A serial rapist caught by Rossi in 1988. By his account, it was pretty easy as he wasn’t very smart. After the case, Rossi was brought in on the murders of Mr. and Mrs. Galen. Season Four Paradise Clint Barnes A serial rapist of the power-reassurance type, Clint would rape women and then ask how he did. Another rapist, Floyd Hansen, raped and beat a woman to death and then successfully framed Clint for the act. Memoriam The Serial Drowner A case shown by JJ to Jordan Todd as part of an exercise to determine which cases should have priority. An UnSub had drowned two people with one month between the kills. No other details are given. The Family Annihalator Another case from the aforementioned exercise, the case involved a man who had killed his wife and twin daughters for unspecified reasons. Jordan correctly deduced that case should have priority over the drowner as the man may go after other family members. Season Five Outfoxed Edward Payne An apparent psychotic, Edward Payne was a serial killer who, according to Prentiss, “tore apart” 14 women. She and Hotch briefly spot him when they visit Karl Arnold at the prison where they were both incarcerated. Category:Criminals Category:Criminal Minds Characters